


How do you like me now?

by BatsaboutBats (theboxedfox)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood Outlaw, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Genital surgury, I'm not really sure about the lore but whatever this is fantasy, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Omega Jason, Past Child Abuse, Past sexual relationship, Secondary Genderless Jason Todd, Snip snip no more yips, This is the first time I've written this kind of genre, Trans Character, Underage Sex, graphic snippets of said underage sexual relationship, past underage sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboxedfox/pseuds/BatsaboutBats
Summary: Jason has had enough of being weak. To be the hero Gotham needs he has to sacrifice more than just his life. He doesn't really care anymore, it's not like Bruce wants him back after he crossed the line so brazenly. What's one more life changing decision going to matter now?





	1. Chapter 1

Jason sat on the hospital bed, staring at the butter yellow wall. The doctor was typing into her tablet, imputing the data that was falsified but good enough to fool any insurance company or hospital system. He only hoped it would be good enough to fool the kind of people who were looking for him.

She paused, noticing his mulish gaze hadn't budged once since they'd finished the exam, and she put the tablet down, coming to his side.

“You know, there is still time to back out.” She kept a neutral tone, not judging or condemning but merely offering him another door should he choose to open it.

He didn't bother to look at her bland expression, knowing exactly what her thoughts were despite her attempt to keep from projecting it.

_Why would you want this surgery?_

_ Are you sure?_

_ This is permanent._

_ You can still walk away._

“It wouldn't matter. I want this.” He spoke carefully, voice even and steady. Even though his chest hurt with the stark understanding of the future he was going to lose in order to gain a different one. It was just instincts, he told himself fiercely. If he were a machine, he would not hesitate to remove the weakest parts of himself and replace them with new, improved ones.

He wasn't replacing anything though.

He was just cutting out what made him an animal and casting it aside to become something not ruled by instincts. Just cold, calculating logic. 

The doctor let out her breath that she'd been holding before she took the tablet up again and held it out to him.

“I'll need you to sign a few things-- release forms. If you have any next of kin you'd want notified in the event of your death please fill in the information on page three...”

He signed quickly, his hand gripping the tablet pen so hard that the plastic groaned beneath his fingertips. The doctor wisely kept her mouth shut when he didn't fill in the information she'd recommended, and left him to wait for the nurses to prep him for the surgery.

Six months later, Jason Peter Todd was finally recovered to his pre-op state. He had several new scars that would take at least another year to fade into the paleness of his skin but they were clean lines compared to the jagged ones he'd gotten from his life on the streets. He hadn't been outside his safehouse a single day during his recovery, having chosen an upscale apartment on the uppercrust side of town. Nobody would think he'd ever have the stones to hide in Bat territory.

Wayne Enterprises stood so close to his luxury apartment that he bet if he opened the blinds he could see into Bruce's office. It was strange, this newfound confidence that sat just beneath his ribcage. He wasn't afraid of Batman finding him, or the League tracking him down for stealing their cash reserves in their Gotham hideout.

They could look all they wanted. They'd never find him, at least not how they use to. Now they would actually have to  _work_ to find him now that scent was no longer an option for them.

He lightly traced a finger over the hem of his turtleneck. All he felt was the pressure of his touch and he let his eyes fall closed in a deep sense of relief he'd never felt until he'd woken from surgery. Wearing highneck collars or things around one's neck was for alphas and alphas alone. They used it as a status symbol, because they had to muffle their scent glands to keep from making Omegas wet at the full brunt of their pheromones.  


He never wore anything around his neck after the day he woke up at fifteen with slick running down his legs and a throbbing, itchy neck.The alpha male had rushed to him from the Batcave after patrol and found him sitting on the floor in a puddle of his own mess. He'd immediately scented him to soothe the ache of heat broiling in his taut belly, and pulled him close in his arms to let him smell the bond of pack between them. One thing had led to another and soon his soaked shorts were gone, his legs free to spread wide and let Bruce in. He only felt relief when he breathed in Bruce's scent and felt the man's teeth scrape over his scent glands rhythmically in tender kisses.  


The memory of Bruce's large, gauntlet encased hand pressing between his legs,  _the heel of his hand pressed to his cock while two thick fingers pumped inside his dripping core_ , no longer elicited a reaction from Jason. He didn't have the deep, twisting pulse that twinged low in his gut or the spark that made him shiver between his legs. Even the memory of Bruce's flushed face when the alpha had been swayed by Jason's cajoling and popped his pussy with his knot didn't get to him like it use to. 

Well, at least not _much_. He found without touching himself first, he didn't really get aroused. The thoughts helped aid him once he got there, but they weren't enough to get him in the mood. Physical stimuli was much more helpful.  


Orgasms were different now as well. No longer a hazy lull of pleasure that seemed to come in waves, instead they built up to a sharp satisfying punch to his gut and left him satiated and clear headed. He'd not tried out masturbating until the past month and it wasn't out of need, just boredom. He wanted to test his limits just like he did in every other aspect of himself too. 

As an omega he'd never even gotten so much as a blow job, much less stuck his penis into anything. It just wasn't acceptable behavior for a proper little bitch to do anything but be mounted. You were considered a filthy deviant otherwise. He may not have had much of a sex drive, but his hate drive was strong enough to buy an alpha sex toy and pound it out of spite. He did it to prove to himself that he was better than Bruce. He could have sex without losing all his common sense to the pleasure between his legs, his mind free of primal instinct.

He plucked a cigarette out of the pack on the coffee table and lit it, taking a long deep breath of the smooth menthol smoke. 

A lot of things didn't affect him anymore. For one thing, he could still smell other people's scents but it didn't cause him to recoil or become submissive anymore. Even the smell of an alpha on the tail-end of a rut didn't cause him to stumble. He'd figured that out on the way home from the hospital, when he'd gotten into the elevator with one of his alpha neighbors.

The man hadn't even noticed him.

It was a surreal experience. The closest he could compare it to was how Betas interacted in society. They might not have been as much of slaves to instincts as Omegas or Alphas, but they still garnered notice if they had a particularly nice scent or good looks. Those that stunk, had weak scents or were ugly?  


They were invisible.

Just like Jason might as well have been in that elevator.

He smiled sharply in the darkness of his living room, only the glow of the cigarette cherry illuminating his face. He stubbed out the butt when he finished his smoke and contemplated what to do. It seemed a waste to spend the night in watching more Netflix, or working out in his gym till he was covered sweat and no closer to getting rid of his cabin fever.

It was finally time to hit the rooftops and let Red Hood's rumored death be laid to rest as just that, _a rumor_. He took his time pulling on his gear, checking himself in the mirror out of habit to be sure his holsters were snapped over his thighs just so, and that his pants were just tight enough over his derriere to draw attention. 

Even after removing his uterus, sewing up his cunt and cutting out all of his scent glands, Jason Peter Todd still liked to look his best. 

He pulled his helmet on last as he stood on his apartment rooftop and laughed bitterly at the glowing Wayne Enterprises sign that blared in bright blue neon across the city street. He spread his arms wide, his large body casting an even bigger shadow over the building's windows.

“ _How do you like me now, Bruce?_ ” His voice modulator was flat and lifeless to the world, but inside the helmet Jason could still hear the tremble in his own voice as the last remnant of omega looking for their alpha's approval died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS UNDERAGE SEX SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> If you don't care for that, please turn back now. This has been clearly stated in the tags and I'm warning you again now just in case you missed it. You are responsible for your own media consumption. It is not my job to censor myself, my responsibility is to forewarn my readers with correct tags and warnings. I have more than fulfilled my due diligence, and respectfully ask you to please go read something else if this topic upsets you. I will be ignoring any comments that complain after the fact.
> 
> That said if you feel I should add a certain tag, I'm more than willing to do so! I will happily accept suggestions and tag accordingly.
> 
> Best wishes and take care. <3

When Bruce had taken him in they'd run several tests and put him through so many medical panels that he felt more like a lab rat than a street rat. He didn't really understand what most of them were for, but Alfred had assured him they were perfectly normal. They still never told him the results.

Being brought into the opulent world of Bruce Wayne was just as much of a shock as getting dragged into the Batman's shadowy world of crime-fighting. Everyone smiled at him with thinly veiled disgust, eyes full of covetous jealousy. He knew why, after years of training to analyze and predict people’s behaviors under the Bat’s tutelage. They didn't think he belonged in Bruce's house, at his side or in their social circle.

The older he grew, the worse that judgement became. He’d stopped going to galas on his fifteenth birthday, after his classmates had not shown up to the bash Bruce had thrown. The tabloids had a field day with society snubbing him so publicly. Of course the parents tried to smooth ruffled feathers, sending belated gifts but the quality had shown their real feelings. Subpar quality for damaged goods, at least in their eyes.

Bruce let him finally step down from the spotlight, accepting Jason’s declaration that he wasn’t a society darling like Dick had been. Finally, Bruce relented and accepted that he was much happier curling up in the manor library while Bruce threw parties in the ballroom down below. 

He was the filthy little brat of a crack-whore who was probably just like her, they whispered. He knew he wasn’t that person, he was better than the sum of his upbringing. 

It wasn't much better at his night job either. Dick had pitched an epic bitch when he’d heard about Jason taking up the Robin mantle in Gotham. He'd whined to every hero he knew about how it wasn't Bruce's right to give away and poisoned most of the community into a bias against Jason. The constant complaints took their toll, especially when Bruce attempted to gently introduce him to other heros his age. Mistakenly, Bruce thought that they would accept him, since he’d been Robin for years at that point. 

The way the Titans treated him had been so cold and full of unspoken animosity that he'd refused to go back to the tower after a few visits.

When Bruce found out, there had been a fight so legendary that people still whispered about it. Jason had hid atop the Dinosaur's head when he first heard Dick enter the cave, unwilling to take the brunt of the young alpha's ire. Then he’d watched in terror as Bruce stood from his chair at the computer and verbally tore into Dick as the two alphas began to scream at one another. Even Alfred couldn't get them to stop, the beta butler retreating up the staircase as quick as he'd come down it. The two had circled one another in a display of dominance, Dick a stupid young buck trying to dethrone the King of the Cave in a fit of youthful pride.

The fight was over as soon as it began: Dick lunged at Bruce and had his ass handed to him in one deft punch. Jason could practically feel the reverberation of the blow Dick took to the spot between his shoulder blades while in midleap. Then the young alpha slammed into the floor so hard it was as if gravity had become a super magnet. He didn't move for several seconds, stunned.

Bruce growled, low and deep, his broad chest vibrating in rage. His pheromones overpowered the cavern, until all Jason could scent was him. Dick wasn't even a footnote. The atmosphere made Jason shiver, but it wasn't just terror running up his spine. Something warm and comforting blossomed in his chest with the knowledge that Bruce picked him over everyone else, even  _ Dick,  _ the golden boy _ .  _ He squirmed, shimmying down the Dinosaur's neck before leaping off and booking it up the stairs three at a time. He could hear Dick's pained whimper and Bruce's displeased rumble before the alpha told Dick to leave and not come back until he was ready to ' _ grow up _ ' and act like an adult who didn't bully the vulnerable.

Jason locked himself in his room and when Alfred asked if he was going to suit up for patrol he begged off, claiming he was feeling a little sick to his stomach. Which was true. He'd been nauseated most of the day, stomach twisted in uncomfortable knots. It was probably nerves though, since he knew Dick was coming over.

Alfred did not push the matter and informed him he was permitted to sit out for the evening. So he stayed home. He felt stuffy in the silk pajamas Alfred had laid out, choosing a pair of clean gym shorts and a thin tank top instead.

Falling asleep had taken longer than expected, his mind buzzing and remembering the way Bruce had sounded when he talked down to Dick. It was similar to how he spoke to criminals, but different. The earth shaking register in the alpha's tone had made something in him lie down and be still.

Jason tossed and turned, the blankets steadily sliding down the bed until they were on the floor. He couldn't be still now. It felt like he was bursting at the seams, his stomach unsettled and his skin too warm for the downy comfort of his bed.

How he fell asleep like that was a mystery.

It was anything but a restful sleep, his dreams twisting and turning into various corners always ending up back in the same place he began-- he was being set on fire but he was soaking wet, so much so that he could practically feel it on his skin. In his dream he could hear Dick's pitiful whine, only it was much higher and desperate.

He fell out of bed to hit the floor in a tangled heap, twisted hopelessly in the flat sheet. Startled, his throat was raw and so dry he realized that it was his own whine he was hearing. Everything was discombobulated, upside down when it should be rightside up. He tried to pull himself up again but found he just couldn't get his legs to work properly.

Bewildered, he brought a hand down to the seam of his crotch and felt himself.  _ Wet _ . He'd wet the fucking bed. His face turned hot as a furnace and wildly he thought that Dick was right to hate him. He was such a loser. He gripped himself, meaning to punish his traitorous bladder, but instead he gasped in shock.

As if he'd flipped a switch, pleasure shot up his groin and deep into his abused belly, making his dick twitch. Something lower was aching just as much as his burgeoning erection. Soon he was rubbing circles over the front of his wet shorts, each inhalation a gasping cry. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as his hand finally hit home where the source of the mess was coming from.

Like he was possessed; he couldn't stop, canting his hips up to his hand, scrubbing where his once dormant secondary gender lay. It was well underway to becoming fully bloomed, the small slit swollen and slick beneath his shorts. He cried out sharply when he pressed down hard enough to sink his touch inwards.

It wasn't enough. He clawed at his neck, sweating so much that he could feel his nails slipping over his skin.

He smelled Bruce before he heard him, his dark scent of leather and thunderstorms drawing near. The door flew open and Jason blinked stupidly at the sight of Batman towering in the doorway. Something clicked in the back of his brain and he all but sobbed as he leaned back on one hand to display himself to his pack alpha.

“B...” His hand pressed between his legs again and he whimpered. “H-help...!”

Bruce pushed back his cowl and Jason moaned brokenly at the sudden swell of scent. It soothed him as much as it stoked him, made him shake so hard his teeth chattered. Bruce kneeled before him, his weight thumping heavily on the hardwood. Then he was gathered up in strong arms, embraced firmly.

“Jaylad...” Bruce whispered, stroking his crown of curls gently. “Shh... Shh, it's ok.”

Jason whined, gripping his crotch desperately as he nuzzled into Bruce's chest. He didn't know if it was okay, the way he pushed bodily into the alpha, each movement making him burn hotter.

“Don't cry.” Bruce's gloved thumb wiped his cheek, the pad rough. “Come, let me see.” He gently pulled Jason back, his lips a grim line as he watched Jason loll in his grip like a weak kitten.

It was the hardest thing Jason had ever done to let Bruce pull his hand away. Bruce's other hand touched his hip ever so slightly, and the man studied him closely as Jason's hips rocked at the touch. A long drawn out sigh escaped Bruce and Jason snapped his legs closed in shame.

“Jason.” It sounded like an order and unable to help himself, Jason looked up to meet Bruce's gaze.

“There's nothing to be ashamed of,” Bruce told him quietly. “This is natural. You're presenting.” He took hold of Jason's chin and made sure he didn't look away. “The first time is always overwhelming. You may do whatever brings you the most relief. There is nothing wrong with you.”

Jason's breath caught in his throat, his fists clenched. Bruce was giving him permission to do what he wanted.  _ Anything _ . He clambered onto the man's lap, straddling his kneeling thighs. Bruce tensed beneath him, but he did not push him away. Instead he drew him in closer with one arm, his hand steady and firm against the small of his back.

“Show me...” Jason whimpered, fingers numb and shaking as he pawed at Bruce's chest, nails catching at the seams of his suit.

Bruce hesitated, something in his gaze making Jason falter.

“That's not--” Bruce's voice was steady but he swallowed audibly. “Jason, you should wait until you've found your alpha. Your mate...”

“Why?” Jason pleaded. “Why would I want someone else? I want you!” He knew, somewhere in the back of his head where the heat under his skin wasn't burning him alive, that Bruce was right. This wasn't something to take lightly. Yet at the same time nobody else had ever treated him with the same care as Bruce. Nobody else would be good to him.

Jason fought alongside Bruce. Jason knew he would die for him too, if the situation came up. Jason would do anything and everything to help the alpha before him, his heart aching at the thought of giving this moment to anyone besides Bruce.

“Jaylad,” Bruce said quietly, in the way he did before he ended all their disagreements. It wasn't angry or quite so commanding as he'd been with Dick, but it was the final note in his tone that made Jason sob.

“I'm  _ yours _ ,” Jason sniffled. “I've always been yours. You… You can't just pick me up and then toss me away. Please...”

“I'm not going to toss you away!” Bruce sounded startled, shifting Jason's weight over his lap easily. The movement made Jason's legs quiver, heat spiking up through his crotch to his belly that made him very aware of just how empty he felt. His moan was loud in the quiet of his bedroom, and unable to help himself he pushed down against the man's hard thighs to gain relief. Bruce went silent, his jaw a stern line as he held himself perfectly still.

“Jason, I did  _ not  _ pick you up for this. I took you in because you needed help and I care about your well-being.” The alpha spoke again, leaning his face downwards to press his lips to the unruly curls on his forehead. “This is your hormones and instincts fixating on me because I'm an alpha and your pack leader. It's my duty to take care of you and I don't want to hurt you.”

Jason stared up at him, tears trickling down his cheeks.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. “M'sorry I'm not good enough.”

Bruce's carefully constructed mask of control slipped—Jason had never seen anything quite like it before, startled at the rush of heat that sparked within the ice floe blue of his gaze. Something hungry and larger than life flickered across his face, his pearly white teeth visible in something not quite a smile and not quite a grimace.

“ **You** are,” Bruce informed him, hands like steel vices against his waist, anchoring him. “Jason, you're the one too good for  **me** .”

Jason's head spun; a million questions needed to be asked, but he didn't fucking care because he only needed one answer.

“ _ Do you want me _ ?” he asked, vulnerable.

Bruce stared him down, silent so long that Jason feared he'd be pushed away. Then the man was smiling, not a Brucie Wayne grin or a Batman's snarl, just... Bruce. A little crooked from so many punches taken, but warm and open in a way that Jason had never seen him do for anyone else but him.

“Yes.”

Jason rocked forward, meaning to kiss him, hands pressed to Bruce's chest but he bungled it because the motion felt so good he could only cry out sharply. Bruce held him close to his chest, not giving him any wiggle room, probably trying to restrain Jason from embarrassing himself further. It was then that they both realized there was a very large wet spot on Bruce's thigh from where Jason had been precariously balanced.

Jason shifted, resting his chin over Bruce's heart to look up at the alpha, and slowly realized that beneath Bruce's facade his heart was pounding in quick rabbity beats. He could feel it.

“Ja--”

Jason slid up the last bit of distance and kissed him. Distantly he was doing a victory dance in the back of his mind because the alpha  _ kissed him back. _

His mother had been a crack whore. He was just a little street rat who stole and cheated. He was not nice or pleasant to be around like Dick. He was quick tempered and vicious as Robin. He didn't have friends. He didn't fucking need them or anything else because he had Bruce.

He might not have experienced it personally, but he'd seen his mother with her johns enough to know that an alpha who kissed you back wanted you and there was one sure-fire way to secure them. With all the stealth and training he could muster he found the hidden seam of Bruce's suit, the one that allowed them to quickly relieve themselves when patrol or a stakeout ran too long. Pressing his lips harder to Bruce's, he got the zipper down and his fingers inside the opening just far enough to feel the heat of Bruce's armored jock.

The world spun and he was flat on his back, hands pinned above his head, firmly trapped beneath Bruce's fist. The man was breathing hard enough to be audible, his eyes just a touch too wide to be considered calm. Jason whimpered, rubbing his thighs together and tilted his head back.

“You want me. I want you,” he whined. “Give it to me B.  _ I can take it _ .” He could. He could take anything Bruce threw at him in their training and this would be no different. If he could just get the alpha to think of this as part of the mission, maybe, just maybe they could be honest with themselves. Bruce didn't move, though his fingers twitched against Jason's palms.

Jason remembered his mother again.

Slowly, making sure Bruce was aware of his movements, Jason lifted one leg and ran the inside of his calf slowly up Bruce's thigh, back and forth. He finally hooked his foot over the man's powerful waist, and used it as leverage to push himself up, pressing his crotch fully against Bruce's exposed jock.

“C'mon, Boss,” he whispered. “ _ Pop my cherry _ ...”

Bruce growled, body bowing as he kissed Jason hard, pressing him into the floorboards. Finally their hips ground together, lighting Jason's nerves aflame with desire. When Bruce pulled away it looked as though it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life, pausing before he began to strip with quick efficiency. Jason all but purred, satisfied because the pinkness on Bruce's chiseled cheekbones was a heat that Jason had put there. The bat didn't balk or blush for just anyone. It was all for him alone.

His smugness didn't last when Bruce tossed his belt and kicked off his armored pants and boots. His mom had fucked a lot of guys, some of them not caring there was a kid watching from the sidelines, worried they might hurt her in her drug-fueled haze. None of them, not one, was as big as Bruce. He shivered, hips wriggling at the thought of that inside him.

The mark of an alpha was their knots. When dormant, it normally wasn't very noticeable, just a slight swell at the base. A fine specimen like Bruce wasn't normal. His was quite noticeable even half hard.

Bruce undressed him, careful of his limbs and treating him with such care it made Jason want to cry. The alpha picked him up off the floor, one arm under his knees and the other just beneath his shoulders.

“Br--”

“My room.” Bruce told him quietly. “Unless you'd rather be here.”

“Your room_._” Jason nodded as he clung to the man, nosing at the junction of his shoulder and neck. His scent was dark and stormy, but his arms were warm and protective around him. He practically melted into Bruce's bed when they arrived, being laid out so gently it hurt.

Bruce stood over him, the dawn rising through the window casting long shadows over his figure. Jason couldn't help himself, fingers wheedling between his legs to stir the heat that simmered there. He tossed his head, mouth open in harsh gasps, delighted when Bruce matched them the longer he watched. He was so wet that he could hear his own movements.

Bruce took his wrist, pulling his hand away despite the noise of protest Jason made. A sound that died on his lips when Bruce pressed his soaked fingers to his cock and Jason realized it was as hard as the rest of his battle honed body.

He took the challenge and squeezed Bruce's base, marveling that he couldn't get his fingers to meet in the middle and the man's knot wasn't even engorged yet. His stomach fluttered, demanding he put this magnificent man inside him, until they both slaked their thirst for each other.

Bruce kissed him, guiding his hand to stroke him, and belatedly Jason realized it was to spread his own slick over the man's length. Jason couldn't claim anyone through scent - that was an alpha's responsibility. Yet the thought of covering Bruce in his sweet-smelling juices made him hot, hips humping at the air uselessly.

Bruce laughed quietly as he kissed his temple.

“Soon,” he murmured, one hand pulling his thigh outwards, urging him to spread again. Jason did so, eager to please him. He was rewarded as Bruce touched him again, stroking his dick till it tingled, and then downwards. He stuffed his fist against his mouth as Bruce parted the swollen petals of his slit with index and ring finger, the middle one deft as it rubbed circles around his tiny opening.

He huffed and panted as he began to arch, hips rocking mindlessly to Bruce's hand. Gripped the sheets above his head and chewed his wrist till it bled. He watched Bruce watch him, unable to wrap his brain around how they got here. It was surreal and grounding at the same time, Bruce's face flushed with desire and pride. He was staring between Jason's legs with the same intensity he gave the casefiles in the batcave, as though the world around him could be blown to bits and he would never pull his gaze away for even a second.

Jason wondered what Bruce thought of him compared to the plethora of others he'd had in this bed before. Was he rough and misshapen? Was he pretty and pink? Was he ugly and dirty?  _ Was he really good enough _ ?

“Perfect.”

Bruce was looking him in the eye now, and Jason realized he'd been babbling between bites, unable to muffle his anxiety. His body felt like it was floating two feet in the air, all senses focused to the point where Bruce was working him between his thighs. He wanted more, needed more.

He reached up, his arms catching Bruce around the neck and the alpha bent into the embrace, kissing him. Jason purred as their tongues met in slow glides, unable to stop the melodic sound when their lips parted. The scent in the room was overpowering now, a mix of them both like a beehive full of honey in a rainstorm.

Bruce slid onto his knees between Jason's legs, his large hands lifting his bottom up. His thumbs were gentle as he spread him open wide. He seemed to smile at what he saw, before he flicked his gaze to meet Jason's intrepid stare.

“Pink and  _ perfect _ ,” Bruce told him, and Jason was dying a thousand deaths as the man sealed his mouth over his perfection, tasting the wetness that gathered for him. He gulped lungfuls of air between screams, hands scrabbling for purchase, bruising Bruce's thighs when he found hold. He couldn't be quiet, not under such an onslaught.

“B~ee!!” Jason shouted, body snapping taut all over and his spine bowing in a way that shouldn't have been possible. All he wanted was in, impossibly  _ in  _ that mouth.

The peak was the most intense sensation he'd felt in his entire life. Everything tingled, nerves making new connections and singing in joyous rapture together with Bruce's tongue and lips. Jason could not control his limbs, shaking and jerking at the aftershocks that shot up through his core while Bruce pressed on.

The long, high pitched whine would have been embarrassing had Jason had the presence of mind to care. He was absolutely helpless as Bruce's tongue invaded him, as if trying to scrape his nerves clear from his body. The next wave of pleasure came sooner than the last, and Jason sighed dreamily as he went limp in Bruce's strong hold.

Hazily he was aware of Bruce laying him out, arranging his limbs comfortably. The alpha was boxing him in against the bed, his huge form covering him with shadows and hiding the dawn from his blurred vision. Something hot was pressing against him, the slickness making it tough to tell where the intrusion was aiming. A soft keen escaped his sore throat as the pressure increased. He squirmed and rocked back as there was no escaping it. Bruce's lips brushed his temple, the alpha nudging him to look him in the eye.

Jason gasped as their foreheads touched, Bruce's cheeks red with exertion and lust. Weakly he clung to Bruce's forearms, legs sliding open as far as they could go to accommodate the man between them, mouth agape in a breathless cry.

“I've got you,” Bruce whispered and then his hips plunged downwards.

The force behind the push drove all thought from Jason's head as his flesh tore with an audible pop. It hurt, throbbing through him like a knife and he cried, trying to close his legs. It wasn't until Bruce withdrew that he could breathe, only to choke on the air in his throat when he was filled once more. Tears burned down his cheeks, the scent of blood mingling the air between them as Bruce soothed him with quiet encouragement and soft kisses.

The intense pain took a while to fade, leaving a persistent soreness in its wake as Bruce irritated the tender, torn flesh with each minuscule stroke. Jason hiccuped, burying his face against Bruce's neck despite having sworn he could take it. He wanted to stop, but the words wouldn't come out.

Above him Bruce towered like an untouchable pillar, the movement of his body cast in glimpses of dawn and shadow like a dream. His expression was unreadable, carefully slated with control, offset by the tenseness in his shoulders that trembled with desire to move the way his body wanted to. All at once Jason realized Bruce  _ was _ being gentle, holding back with all his might to stop from truly hurting him.

Jason sniffled, putting aside his own pain and doubts for the moment. Bruce was the only one who cared about him, and Jason was given a unique opportunity to give back in return here and now. He shifted, hips canting up in a display of submission like his mother before him, truly giving up his body to the alpha inside him.

The movement changed everything.

Bruce slid in deeper on the downstroke, and they both gasped in unison as Bruce's hips came an inch closer to Jason's buttocks. Bruce shook as he withdrew, setting his teeth in a grimace. Jason's face grew warm, as he shifted again, further tilting his hips.

“B-Bruce...” Jason whispered, realizing now that Bruce hadn't even gotten half way inside him yet. The knot at the base was already swollen and impressively thick, Jason's own slick making it glisten. The alpha stilled over him, waiting. Jason's heart began to beat faster, and he shuffled on his back as far as he could, pressing most of his weight onto his shoulders. He'd seen his mother do this several times, and now it made sense as to why. The burning pressure eased, the new angle relaxing Jason's muscles, allowing the thick flesh inside him deeper.

He gasped as Bruce thrust down again, this time their bodies meeting in a resounding slap. It shot through Jason's belly, and he couldn't help but think of roller coasters when Bruce repeated the motion. Bruce's hands came up to wrap over the inside of his thighs, pressing his legs open as far as they could go. Jason no longer cared about the burn, lost under the onslaught of an alpha's body pounding into him with abandon, slick coating their thighs.

“Ohgod _ ohhhhh, _ ” Jason chanted, pressing his head into the mattress, eyes rolling back as he began to tense. The pleasure was beginning to mount higher and higher until he couldn't think of anything else. He wailed when Bruce thrust in and didn't stop, his entire weight forcing Jason's body into the bed as if to push him through it.

“AH!” He clawed Bruce's shoulders, the pressure between his legs suddenly increasing to the point he couldn't feel where he began and Bruce ended. Pleasure flew along his nerves, orgasm blowing away every rational thought in his head, unable to care about anything but the deep, gut wrenching pleasure Bruce had just bestowed him.

He went limp, hands sliding from Bruce's shoulders to fall uselessly on the bedsheets, his throat vibrating in a sated purr while Bruce nuzzled at his bared neck, sucking gently at the tender skin over his scent glands.

They lay there for what seemed like hours, before Jason had the wits to stir. When he did it caused him to jolt, a pleasant tug pulling between his legs. Bruce steadied him, rumbling softly.

“Careful Jaylad...” He kissed Jason's temple, breathing deep. “You took my knot. We have to be still until it goes down.” Bruce murmured, even as he could feel it tug with every shift they made.

“S-Sorry.” Jason closed his eyes, trying to relax.

“You don't need to be. You did well.” Bruce kissed him again, soothing his anxiety. “I—Are you alright?”

That made Jason smile, wriggling closer.

“Better than I have been in a while, boss,” he whispered, nose finding the spot on the alpha's neck that smelled so distinctly like a receding storm and let the dawn cover them in a honeyed glow. Bruce stroked him, soothing the shivery nerves that were humming beneath his skin. Jason hooked his leg over Bruce's thick waist, the movement tugging their joining enough to make them both gasp.

Jason's flushed cheeks warmed and he rocked incrementally again, watching as Bruce's eyes slowly slid shut. The more he squirmed the better it became, for both of them he hoped. He bit his lower lip absently, glancing up at Bruce.

The alpha huffed into his hair, a chuckle of amusement escaping him.

“Would you like to try again?” He asked, voice a private murmur just for Jason's ears alone.

“Ngh...yea,” Jason whispered shyly, enamored with the warmth pulsing between his thighs.

Bruce shifted, sitting back onto his heels, his retreat making Jason shiver from the loss of body heat. He wanted to cover up, simply from the embarrassment to be on display again. Then the alpha's hips jutted, pushing Jay up into the pillows. For what seemed like hours they moved, Jason eagerly bouncing back against Bruce, soft muffled curses and whimpers tumbling from his lips. He spent his time between thrusts stroking trembling fingers over Bruce's abs and chest, appreciating the muscles coiling beneath his scar stained skin.

He could feel it coming again, whining when Bruce pinned his hands above his head and ground into him.

“B, no, don't stop...” He complained, shaking his head. “K-Keep doing it like before...”

Bruce's smile was sharp, a secret glinting behind his gaze, and then his body was moving, each muscle perfectly controlled as he all but tore himself from Jason's body.

Jason gasped, going still as the knot slid from his slick walls, clenching down hard around the emptiness. The massive, searing length of Bruce slid over him and one graze was all it took to send his oversensitive flesh over the edge, throwing him headfirst into the blaze.

Bruce was petting his hair back gently when he returned to his senses, too weak to do more than loll his head with each stroke.

“B...” he whispered, eyelids drooping. The man said nothing, cradling his nape as he pulled him close, tucking him against the dip of his collarbone where Jason felt safest and surrounded by a scent of strength and security.

His B. His Bruce. His Batman.  _ His. _

_ _ _ For as long as he lived, this man was his. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to dust this fic off and update for Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, it was tough, but next chapter will catapult us to the present time again to catch up with Jason post-op. It's about to get violent for some of Gotham's underbelly beasts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue this. I've never written A/B/O before, and it's not exactly the kind of genre I have read much of. I usually like the stories that have interesting plot lines besides the dynamics.  
And just in case anyone was wondering, yes, Jason has a penis. He always had one. He can still use it, but it's not an all encompassing need for him like it is for somebody intact.  
Anyway, let me know what you think, or how I could improve this. I might continue it if there's enough interest but I've got like 99 fics and I don't need another one. XD


End file.
